Doing Laundry
by missanimefan
Summary: Aizen and Gin go to do laundry. Warnings: YAOI, public sex, um etc //AizenXGin//


**Title: Doing Laundry**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: YAOI, public sex, um...punishment, etc**

**Characters/Pairings: AizenXGin**

**Summary: Aizen and Gin go to do laundry.**

**Authors Note: I love kinky....anywho, I know I need to work on other chapter fics but I need inspiration for them so yeah...I am working on a chapter for one of them though! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach...OR AIZEN WOULD DECLARE LOVE FOR GIN! AND GIN WOULD TOO! But not in sappy way of course.**

* * *

Gin glared at the washer.

Aizen looked over and put the clothes into the dyer,"They won't react Gin,"he laughed.

Gin shrugged and hopped on top of a washer,"Why didn' we send someone else ta do this?"

Aizen smirked and closed the dryer and turned it on,"Because its a new idea,"he walked over with that certain gleam in his eyes.

Gins eyes went wide a moment and he looked around then back to Aizen,"Mmm, 'm not sure tha's a good idea Aizen-sama."

Aizen put his hand to both sides of Gin and leaned forward,"Why is that?"

Gin stuttered as a hand played with the jeans he wore,"B-but its public and,"he gulped when he felt his pants slid down with his boxers,"This is a really bad idea..."

Aizen noted Gin jump as the cool air of the laundry mat swept pass his throbbing erection and chuckled,"Looks like you weren't as reluctant about coming here as I thought."

Gin turned his head away, a blush forming on his cheeks,"T-tha's no' it. I-"Gin gasped, jerking slightly as a tongue slid over the slit,"AIZEN-SAMA,"Gin hands shot out and grabbed the mans shoulders as his body shook with anticipation that his tried to fight off.

Aizen grinned and pulled Gin into a kiss as a hand began stroking. Gin bucked forward into the hand and let out a moan as his body leaned into the brunettes. Aizen laughed and got up, getting on the washer and pushing Gin on his back, wrist pinned above his head.

"Aizen-sama, this is really not a good idea, ya know? Wha' if someone sees?" Gin face was bright red and Aizen chuckled.

"Don't worry about that foxy."

Gin yelped when his pants were pulled off and he felt the cold metal against his bare skin, his shirt quickly followed and he shivered.

Aizen noted this and leaned to his ear,"Cold?"

Gin nodded,"Y-yes Aizen-sama."

Aizen licked his ear and sucked lightly on the lobe,"You'll warm up soon."

Gin shivered at the hint in the promise that made him groan when he hardened.

Aizen tsk'd,"A little eager are we? After lying and saying you didn't want to here too."

Gin yelped when a finger entered him suddenly,"Wait!" He looked around and winced, turning back to Aizen who moved the finger.

Aizen saw Gin face bright red from embarrassment and adrenaline and smiled,"You don't seem to keen on stopping."

Gin arched up when a second entered,"Careful!" He panted, his eyes tightly closed.

Aizen whispered into his ear seductively,"You lied, you need to be punished."

Gin trembled,"Aizen-samaaaaaa,"the fingers twisted unpleasantly as a third joined and Gin shrilled, a mouth covering his quickly to muffle it. Gin quickly tried squirming as the mild pain became annoying and the mouth covering his wouldn't move so he could say so.

Aizen knew from the facial expression what Gin wanted to say and just smirked. Gin felt the smirk and glare up slightly threateningly. Aizen just ignored it since Gin always did that when he knew the brunette was just muffling his protest.

The three fingers left and Gin let a relieved sigh escape past his locked lips. Aizen removed his mouth and smirked. Gins eyes widened when Aizen slipped his pants off and pulled Gins legs around his waist.

"No way! Your no' really-"he was cut of by a kiss as Aizen pushed in slowly to avoid hurting the fox too much.

Gin screamed into the mouth as he tensed. Aizen stopped as Gin relaxed a little and resumed pushing in fully. Once in he removed his mouth to hear his fox.

Gin had tears in his eyes,"Hurts...nnnnn, Aizen-sama,"he cried quietly,"Hur's soooo much."

Aizen pet Gins side,"Calm down. It always hurts at first, but it always gets better."

Gin laughed through the pain and tears,"Sometimes I wonder if i's worth this,"He clenched his teeth and winced as Aizen pulled fully out, Gins body relieved yet trying to pull him back in.

"Confused,"Aizen asked gently as he pushed in slowly and out in a slow rhythm.

Gin nodded as he arched into the body,"Nnnnnn,"he wiggled and clawed Aizens shoulders.

Aizen chuckled,"But you like it anyway, don't you,"he stated, knowing the answer.

Gin screamed out as he felt his sweet spot hit,"AH! There!"

Aizen smirked, thrusting slowly and Gin growled,"What is it?"

Gin arched into the body,"F-faster a-an harder!"

Aizen sped up, thrusting faster with more force and pulling the legs over his shoulders to go deeper.

"A-AHH,"Gins breath began to come in pants and his body shook, his hands clawing the machine for something to hold.

Aizen leaned forward and held his hands, giving Gin something to claw. Gin panted heavily as his heart beat harshly.

"Need to cum?"

Gin yelped as a hand began to pump him,"Y-YES! Ha...ha...ha..."

"Yell for me,"he demanded as he felt his limit.

"A-Aizen-s-sama!"

Aizen laughed,"Wrong,"he thrust harder and Gin arched up.

"SOSUKE!"

Aizen grinned as Gin came, following shortly after and pulling out. Gin gasped as Aizen when to the dryer and cleaned himself and redressed. Gin saw the door open and quickly scrambled, falling to the ground, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on before getting up. The person looked at Gin suspiciously, noting his ragged appearance.

"What happened to you sir??"

Gin plastered his usual smile,"Nothin'. 'M just had ta wash clothes since, as ya can see, My current clothes look terrible." Gin thought it was lucky his hair was so silky and fell in place.

The persons gaze eased,"Well hurry then, you wouldn't want to look like that outside!" And with that was gone again.

Aizen laughed,"Yes Gin, I'm sure someone else would get a less pure idea,"he grinned.

"Yer so cruel ta me,"Gin pouted but dusted his clothes and helped take the things out of the dryer.

"But you love it,"Aizen teased.

"Yeah... maybe."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I love AizenXGin and its all that runs through my head...**

**Whelp, I know, get to work on those chapter fics! I WILL! But give it a little time ok? =P And yeah, kinda short, but it came up in a messenger conversation me and friends were in so... =D**

**Thanks for reading though:P  
**


End file.
